Ahora tú eres mi vida
by FerchuuTwilighter4ever
Summary: Edward regresa luego de abandonar a Bella, tres años después, para pedirle que volvieran. Que pasara cuando la encuentre llevando un estilo de vida diferente? Regresará con él o se quedará con su nueva vida?
1. Chapter 1

**disclaimer: los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer y E. L. James. La historia es mía. Debería haberla puesto en crossover pero habla mas de lo que Edward ve así que no me decidíXD**

* * *

Edward POV

Tenía que verla. Debía verla. Necesitaba verla.

A pesar de que le prometí que jamás volvería, tenía que asegurarme que estuviera bien... que demonios, iba a buscarla para rogarle que me dejara entrar en su vida de nuevo. Todos los días desde que la abandoné fueron un suplicio, solo yacía inmóvil en una cama, sin mover un músculo y sin alimentarme. En tres años, solo me había alimentado dos veces, estaba que me moría. Me alejé lo más que pude de todo población, ya que el alimentarme tan poco me había vuelto salvaje, cualquier rastro de sangre, ya sea humano o animal, iba a seguirlo rápidamente y lo que menos quería era atacar a un inocente.

En este momento estaba en el norte de Alaska. Pensaba regresar con mi familia a Forks y de ahí buscar a Bella. No podía retrasarme más. Corrí incansablemente, mientras iba haciendo paradas para cazar, estaba demasiado sediento. Aparte, apenas llegara, quería poner en marcha el plan de encontrarla. Aunque seguro ellos ya lo sabían, Alice me habría visto con mi decisión y la habría buscado. Sólo tarde un día en llegar a mi hogar, ellos todavía seguían ahí. Y ahora me esperaban.

A unos cuantos kilómetros escuchaba ya sus pensamientos, Esme y Carlisle se alegraban de que al fin regresara, Alice, Jasper y Emmett estaban contentos y Rosalie pensaba que era un idiota y se reía mentalmente, no entendía de qué, pero decidí dejarlo pasar.

Al llegar mis padres me esperaban en el porche con una sonrisa, me acerqué y los abrasé, hace tiempo que no los veía.

-Hijo, tanto tiempo. Te hemos extrañado- dijo Carlisle mientras me abrazaba.

-¿Como has estado?- preguntó Esme a su vez.

-Estoy bien gracias. Yo también los he extrañado- me soltaron y entramos en la mansión.

Observé que nada había cambiado, solo un par de muebles. En la sala de estar me esperaban los demás, de par en par me abrazaron y luego nos sentamos.

Carlisle habló.

-Bueno hijo, Alice nos dijo porqué volvías. Queremos que sepas que siempre te apoyaremos y estaremos para ti en cualquier momento.- al decir eso bloqueó su mente y Rosalie se carcajeó, cuando hizo eso los demás la miraron severo. ¿Que sucedía ahí?

-¿Que sucede?- pregunté.

-Nada hijo, solo que...-dudó en que debía decir- las cosas son un poco diferentes ahora con respecto a Bella...

-¿A que te refieres con diferente?- ¿que era lo peor que podía encontrar acaso?

-Nada malo... luego lo verás- dijo Alice interrumpiendo- te diré lo que logre saber de ella, ya que dijiste que no mirara su futuro ahora ando buscándola a ciegas.

-¿Como que a ciegas?

-Parece que a pesar del tiempo sabe bloquearme y no veo nada de ella más que trivialidades. Que comprará para cenar, su ropa y esas cosas. Nunca nada importante.

-Oh... Dime ya qué sabes.

Necesitaba saber donde estaba lo antes posible, quería verla, los segundos se hacían más eternos cada vez.

-Ok de acuerdo no te desesperes, haber... esta estudiando literatura, vivía en Vancouver pero luego se mudó a Seattle, donde esta ahora. Tiene un departamento compartido con una chica que estudia lo mismo que ella, trabaja en una ferretería y tiene un auto que es perfecto para ella.

-¿Que auto tiene? ¿Y como es que sabes eso si dijiste que solo eran trivialidades?

-Un Audi R8. Y lo se porque la busque en Internet- me sacó la lengua.

-¿Aparece todo eso ahí?

-Sip y ahora te llevare donde ella está porque veo que pronto vas a explotar- se rió y los demás sonrieron.

Salimos de la casa y echamos a correr, aun era de día y una lluvia que al principio no era mas que brisa termino siendo un total chaparrón, llegamos a la cuidad de Seattle totalmente empapados una hora después, Alice me llevó por un par de calles del centro hasta un edificio de cinco pisos que estaba en una esquina, tenía árboles en las veredas, estaba en una zona no tan poblada. Era un lugar tranquilo con una lavandería a mitad de calle y un pequeño almacén en frente. A pesar de la lluvia podía reconocer su esencia, que no había cambiado ni un ápice. Me sentía más nervioso que de costumbre, ella estaba dentro del edificio en ese momento, la mujer que amaba, esperaba dentro de esas cuatro paredes. Debía verla ahora.

-Oye oye tú te quedarás aquí hasta que anochezca, y cuando estés seguro que nadie te ve, te trepas de ese árbol que desde allí tendrás una excelente vista- me dijo Alice viendo mis intenciones.

-De acuerdo…

Entramos en un café y ahí nos pusimos a hablar. Todos nos miraban porque entramos chorreando agua de todas partes pero sabía que eso no era por lo único, sino porque a pesar de estar totalmente empapados, les resultábamos atractivos. Era algo que nunca cambiaría.

Me contó sobre lo que paso en esos tres años de mi ausencia, me dijo que Emmett y Rosalie habían viajado, Esme restauró unas cuantas casas, Jasper se había graduado _otra vez_ en Psicología, y ella había actualizado el vestuario de todos, sin excepción. Nada fuera de lo común. Ella me preguntó por mí, y le dije que había estado viajando por Sudamérica, luego fui a Europa hasta volver a Alaska.

Habían pasado dos horas y Alice me dijo que era tiempo, y que iría a dar un par de vueltas para dejarme solo. Ella se fue y yo crucé la calle, me aseguré que nadie anduviera cerca y me trepé al árbol del lado norte. Las ramas eran lo suficientemente gruesas como para permanecer sentado, así que me acomode justo en la que daba a la ventana del segundo piso, donde más se olía la fragancia de Bella.

Observé el lugar, era bastante moderno y sobrio, un loft, desde aquí se veía casi todo, un sofá blanco en L con una mesa ratona frente a un TV plasma, que a su lado contra la pared norte había un reproductor de música. Detrás del sofá había una gran biblioteca, no tanto como la de Carlisle, pero si bastante completa. El piso era de roble claro.

Entre los espacios de los libros que faltaban se veía que detrás había una gran cama blanca, solo una, lo que me pareció raro porque Alice había dicho que compartía con una compañera, lo dejé pasar, seguro era cuando estaba en Vancouver. A los lados de la cama se veían mesitas de luz con lámparas en forma de candelabros, así que daba la apariencia de estar iluminado por velas.

Al lado derecho del sofá había un gran espacio vacío, seguido de una pared, que supuse era la del baño, pintada de blanco con dos cuadros de Picasso. Frente a la entrada del baño que desde ahí no podía ver, estaba la cocina que lidiaba con lo que sería la habitación de Bella. Solo la separaba el enorme frizzer de metal, que a su lado tenía una cocina de acero inoxidable y una alacena, también tenía una isla de mármol oscuro, rodeada de banquetas de metal, no había mesa así que ahí seria el comedor también.

En la pared vacía de la cocina había más cuadros pero de artistas locales, y una foto en blanco y negro del perfil de una pareja que se abrazaba.

Estaba tan ensimismado en los detalles del hogar de Bella que no me había dado cuenta de que en el baño se escuchaba la ducha y que la ventana del mismo largaba un olor exquisito a fresias, _su olor. _

Al instante se detuvo, no hubo más sonido que el de unos pasos y luego, el abrir de una puerta. Luego de tanto esperar, ahí estaba ella.

* * *

**Bueno que les pareció? No sean crueles es mi primer fic! Reviews o Ladrillos?:) **


	2. Chapter 2

**bueno ya saben, los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer y E. L. James. La historia es mía. Y prometo que en algún momento se pondrá interesante, no por nada es Rated M;)**

* * *

Chapter 2

Edward POV

Era hermosa. Perfecta. Tres años no habían sido nada para ella. Seguía siendo igual que cuando la conocí. Tal vez ahora con mas curvas y facciones adultas, pero la hacían mas perfecta si era posible. No entendía como pude dejar a semejante criatura.

Salió del baño aureolada por el vapor de la ducha, envuelta en una toalla blanca. Con su largo cabello caoba casi en la cintura, dejando agua a su paso. Aún envuelta en esa toalla de infarto, fue al escondido armario que tenía detrás de la biblioteca y ahí se la escuchaba revolver la ropa que tenia, hasta que suspiró y sacó un sexy vestido azul. Luego de la parte baja de la biblioteca donde había cajones, sacó un conjunto de ropa interior, negro y de encaje.

Demonios, me estaba pasando factura el no haberla visto en tanto tiempo. Sentía unas tremendas ganas de entrar y hacerla mía. ¿Pero en qué estaba pensando? No podía aparecer así como así luego de tres años, rompiendo su ventana y acorralándola contra la pared. No era un buen plan. Debía ir lento, que me viera, que asimilara que estaba ahí, luego hablarle y explicarle, que no podía pasar un segundo más sin ella.

Mientras pensaba todo esto ella se había cambiado, luciendo el vestido azul, que realzaba perfectamente su deslumbrante figura. El vestido se ceñía perfectamente a su cuerpo, desde sus pechos, hasta su cintura y los muslos. Era una visión abrumadora. Mis ojos delataban todo el deseo que le tenía.

Fue descalza hasta su baño, donde se escuchó el ruido de la secadora y el peine. Tardó unos quince minutos, en los que seguro se habría maquillado. Al salir estaba mejor que antes, si era posible, llevaba el cabello rizado y suelto, con un pequeño moño celeste que combinaba con el maquillaje suave que se había puesto, consistía en una sombra azul con toques celestes, que la hacía parecer de otro mundo. Mejoró cuando volvió al armario por unos zapatos negros de tacón, se los calzó y estaba unos centímetros más alta, simplemente bella.

Se miró en el espejo del armario y pareció satisfecha.

Salió de allí para dirigirse al living donde se sentó y tomo el teléfono que estaba frente a ella. Marcó un número y esperó.

Habló cuando una voz entusiasta sonaba del otro lado.

_-¡Bella!_

-Hola Mía, ¿como va todo por ahí?- preguntó con su melodiosa voz.

_-Oh! Perfecto, él ya salió para tu casa.- _¿El?- _Así que en unos cuarenta minutos más estará por allí- _dijo la chica que se llamaba Mía.

-De acuerdo, me dará tiempo a preparar la cena.

-_¿Pensaste en como se lo vas a decir?_

_-_Sí por supuesto- sonrió y mi muerto corazón dio un salto al ver su auténtica sonrisa de nuevo- será simple, sabes que no soy muy valiente en ese tema así que compré una tarjeta.

_-¿Una tarjeta y ya?- _dijo la voz decepcionada al otro lado del teléfono.

-Sí, Mía. Una tarjeta.- dijo Bella petulante.

_-Oh… de acuerdo. Supongo que es lo mejor. ¿Cómo crees que se lo tomará?_

-No lo sé… en mi cumpleaños me dio un ultimátum, así que creo que con esto ya estaremos a mano- dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.

¿De qué se trataba todo eso? ¿A que se refería con que le dio un ultimátum? ¿El la había engañado y ella se lo devolvió? Sonaba estúpido pero no quería imaginarla en una situación diferente que no fuera amistad con un hombre. Mi lado egoísta seguía latente. Quería que fuera feliz, pero me resultaba demasiado duro ver que no era a mi lado.

_-Bella, eso pase hace dos años, mucho tiempo- _dijo riendo la chica_- Y yo que sepa nunca te quejaste del resultado. Christian es muy feliz a tu lado, no sabes todo lo que cambió por ti. En tres meses cambió todo lo que su psicólogo no logro cambiar en años._

-Si lo se y no es que me queje. Pero en su momento me tomó desprevenida. Ahora estoy muy conforme- dijo echándole una ojeada a su hogar. Se levantó y se dirigió a la cocina con el teléfono pegado al oído- Mía te dejo, debo empezar a cocinar.

_-¡Oh claro de acuerdo! Luego me cuentas como fue. Estuvo todo el día impaciente por verte. Así que más o menos me imagino en que terminara todo…_- dijo con voz pícara la chica.

-Cierra la boca, Mía. Adiós.- dijo Bella divertida y colgó.

Se pasó la siguiente media hora cocinando un filete con papas a la francesa, acomodando la mesada en donde comerían, prendiendo velas y por último sirvió vino en grandes copas.

Bajó un poco las luces, y miró el reloj: 21:48. Fue a su mesita de luz y del cajón sacó una tarjeta, agarró un bolígrafo y comenzó a escribir en ella. No alcancé a leer lo que decía ya que estaba en una posición que no me dejaba ver nada, porque un libro tapaba.

Al rato cerró la tarjeta y la metió dentro de un sobre. Lo puso de nuevo en un cajón y fue a la cocina a esperar que _Christian, _su novio supongo, llegara. Pasaron diez minutos, cuando fuera, un Audi aparcó en la entrada, ya que el de Bella ocuparía el garaje. Tenían autos iguales, que locura, nunca creí que Bella fuera de esas. Pero otra vez me equivocaba, como siempre.

Del auto salió un hombre de unos veintiséis años, alto y con el pelo cobrizo. Llevaba un traje gris, que si Alice estuviera aquí, diría que combinaba con sus ojos del mismo tono grisáceo.

Entró al edificio y escuché como subía al ascensor, repiqueteando el zapato. Era extraño, pero de él no leía absolutamente nada, era una mente en blanco, o negro mejor dicho, porque solo lograba ver una completa oscuridad. Genial, otra vez a adivinar pensamientos.

Bajó en el segundo piso y pude ver como Bella lo escuchaba, respiraba hondo y sonreía. Al abrir la puerta, estaba serio, pero su sonrisa se hizo notar al ver a Bella. Ella le sonrió de la misma manera y corrió a abrazarlo. Estuvo a punto de caer, pero él la sujeto fuerte. Cerrando la puerta con el pie.

-Feliz cumpleaños- le susurró ella, aun en sus brazos.

-Estas hermosa- fue lo único que logro decir antes de besarle apasionadamente, mientras se aferraba a su cintura y ella hacía lo mismo con el cuello de él.

Me revolví incómodo en el árbol, eso era algo que nunca logré hacer, besarla de esa manera. Ahora me sentía fatal. Se la veía feliz y me hacía sentir peor. Tal vez hubiera sido así de feliz conmigo.

Se separaron jadeando por aire. Ella estaba aturdida por el beso y el la observaba con la mirada oscurecida. Pasaron un rato mirándose, hasta que Bella volvió en sí y habló.

-Sr. Grey… se enfriará la cena, especial para usted- dijo con una sonrisa tímida.

-De acuerdo Sra. Grey… como usted ordene- dijo con voz seductora haciendo que ella se atragantara con su propia saliva.

Maldición… ¡Maldición! La perdí, para siempre. Ella estaba felizmente casada, ahora notaba el anillo de oro que llevaba en su dedo anular. Nunca estuvo con una compañera, había estado con él, con _su esposo. _Ese era el ultimátum que le había dado a Bella dos años antes. Le había pedido que se casara con él, y como era de esperar, aceptó. Era algo asombroso.

Según la chica del teléfono, él en tres meses había cambiado. Solo llevaban juntos tres meses. Y ella aceptó casarse con él, a pesar del tan poco tiempo en que se conocían. No creía lo que veía, Bella siempre se había mostrado muy reticente respecto a bodas, puesto que tenía el mal ejemplo de sus padres, pero ahí estaba, viviendo con su esposo hace dos años, festejándole el cumpleaños.

El árbol en que estaba, pronto estaría hecho trizas de la presión que ejercía a sus ramas.

Me aferré al tronco más grande y me aseguré de que no se caería. Desde ahí me quede quieto observando. Era morboso hacer eso, si ya sabía que jamás la recuperaría. Pero sentía que debía ver un poco mas de su vida. Antes de alejarme para siempre. Quería mantener el recuerdo de que ella estaba bien. Aunque me doliera en lo más profundo de mi ser.

Ya habían terminado de cenar y beber. El le había contado como estuvo su mañana en el trabajo, la tarde en casa de sus padres con sus hermanos reunidos y lo bien que estuvo la cena. Bella se bajó de su asiento y rodeó la mesada hasta llegar a él, que la acomodó entre sus piernas y la sujetó fuerte para besarla. No se resistió, si no que lo aceptó gustosa. Sus labios se tocaron suavemente, casi rozándose. Luego subieron el tono, aferrándose más entre sí, hasta que volvieron a jadear por aire, él quería llevar las cosas más lejos, ya que posicionó su mano derecha en el trasero de Bella acercándola todo lo que podía. Antes de mover un músculo más, ella lo alejó un poco.

-Tengo un regalo para ti. Bueno dos- dijo nerviosa.

-Amor te dije que no quería que gastaras en…

-Este es importante- dijo dándole una gran sonrisa y agregó- y no me costó un solo centavo.

-De acuerdo, ¿que es?- dijo mirándole inquisitivamente.

-Primero lo primero, ¿ves ese gran espacio detrás del sofá? Bueno, ya tenemos con que llenarlo…

-¿Qué compraste?- dijo intentando adivinar.

-Que no compré nada. ¿Recuerdas esa casa en Rusia que nunca visitas?

-Si, por supuesto, pero que tiene que ver con…

-Déjame hablar- dijo silenciándolo en el acto y él al instante sonrió e hizo un gesto de que su boca estaba cerrada- Así me gusta. Bueno tus padres me dijeron que como no vas nunca tal vez te gustaría que trasladaran el piano aquí, lo vi como una gran idea… así que llega mañana. ¿Qué te parece?- dijo esperando su respuesta ya que se había quedado mudo y con la boca abierta.

Se tardó tanto en responder que a Bella se le estaba cayendo la expresión del rostro, así que antes de que cambiara su humor él se levanto del banco y la abrazó. Al soltarla la besó y le sujetó el mentón.

-Me encanta- susurró mirándola a los ojos. Bella sonrió y comenzó a hiperventilar

-Uff... por un momento creí que no te gustaría.

-Como no me iba a gustar, es perfecto y justo lo que nos faltaba, pensaba comprar uno pero sabía que te enfadarías cuando simplemente podíamos mudarlo. Es perfecto, gracias amor, _Te amo._

Oh, no. No quería escuchar lo que seguía, sería otro vidrio mas en mi corazón.

-_Te amo Christian_.- ahí estaba, ese era mi fin, las últimas palabras que hubiera querido oír de los labios de Bella- Pero… aun queda otra cosa más.

-Pues muéstrame, ahora si te creo que no gastaste nada- le dijo riéndose.

Bella se descalzó de los tacones y corrió a hacia su mesita de luz, sacando el sobre.

Se acercó lentamente a el y se lo tendió. El la miró extrañado porque no había dicho una sola palabra al dárselo. Abrió el sobre y sacó la tarjeta. Mientras tanto Bella se sonrojaba y se mordía el labio. Al leer lo que decía se quedo atónito. Levanto la cabeza y un brillo especial se asomaba por sus ojos cuando dijo:

-Estas embarazada.

* * *

**Chan chan chaaaan! está embarazada wi!:D bueno.. iba a decir algo y me olvidéXD**

**Ah si, en el siguiente cap seguro hago lemmon, aunque es mi primera vez y no creo que sea tan guau, pero teniendo a Christian Grey estoy segura que sera interesante jajajaXD bueno, simplemente gracias a los que la leyeron, que me hizo muy feliz ver que siquiera vieron el nombreXD**


End file.
